A New Digidestined
by dwarvanman
Summary: This is Zachariah. A hopeless klutz who always has a knack for getting himself into trouble. With the death of his father burned into his memory, and his recent relocation, will his new found friends be able to get him out of rut and back up on his feet, or will he slowly drag the others into his eternal pool of sadness and misery.


_Disclaimer: I do not own the digimon corporation and_ _ **I know this could never happen**_ _. Please enjoy this. I am working hard on this. If there is anything that you feel that needs to be changed, please leave a comment about it and I will get right on it. Also if there are any Dwarvan Clan members out there reading this, I salute you. If I get at least 6 reviews I will make a new chapter. Enjoy!_

A New Digidestined

By: Dwarvanman

Chapter 1 The new kid

The date was November 25th 2011 at the West Shinjuku Middle school. Takato had just met with Henry Wong. Henry Wong was about 12 years old and in his last year of middle school. Henry was the smartest one of the group. He was wearing his usual orange vest with brown pants and gray and yellow shoes.

"Hey did you hear that there's a new exchange student coming." Takato said cheerfully. Takato was the leader of the group. He was the same age as Henry and also going on his last year of middle school. He wore a light blue over shirt with light gray shorts white and green sneakers and his signature goggles that he wore on his head.

"Is Rika meeting us at the hide out today?" Henry asked.

"Yeah, she will be there later today." But, as all of this was happening, on a plain coming into the airport sat a boy that was down on himself.

The lone kid thought to himself as the plain soon landed. And just in time too because the weather had been really terrible lately and it was going to get worse. As soon as the plane landed everyone had gotten off of it. The kid went and got his luggage that he brought with him. It wasn't much. In his left hand he had a bass guitar safely in its case. On his back was a pack filled the basic essentials. Clothes a couple of snacks and his passport. In his wallet he had 1,000 American Dollars or 100,000 Yen for food expenses and a new amp and a debit card leading straight to his account in America that his mother put a little money into each month. After he grabbed his luggage he pulled out a written letter from the people that were going to look after him for the next few years as he finished school. It said to meet them at the north side of the airport. The lone kid was also 12 years old. He wore a black polo with a brown leather jacket with blue jeans, brown sneakers and his black felt rimed hat. A true statement of Southern America got to the north terminal, when he had spotted two people holding a sign with his name on it. He had walked up to the people and asked, "Are you Mrs. and Mr. Matsuki? My name is Zachariah." They had looked down at him.

The man had looked at the young boy and asked, "That would be us. May I ask, what is that in your hands?"

"Oh, it was the last present from my dad." He had opened the black case to see a black bass guitar with a pine neck and a mahogany fret board finished with pearl bats engraved into board. The two adults were speechless. Zachariah closed the case. "Well let's get home, Takato might be coming home soon." Said Mrs. Matsuki as they got into the car a sudden clash of thunder had rolled by. Zachariah had looked up to see a quick glimpse of a yellow fox like creature. Zachariah quickly blinked and what he saw had vanished. He eventually convinced himself he was just seeing things. Back at the school Takato met up with Henry for the last time that day.

"I think we should meet up tomorrow when the weather isn't as bad." Takato suggested.

"I agree. I'll call Rika when I get home." Henry said.

"Okay, I'm going to check on Guilmon before I head home." Takato said they both nodded and parted their separate ways. Takato walked the usual path that he took to get to Guilmon. He soon arrived to the hide out where Guilmon lived. Guilmon smelled that familiar sent, he got up and walked out of the small gray concrete house. "Takatomon! You're here!" Exclaimed Guilmon. Guilmon was a red digimon, with various black patterns on his body. He wasn't that much shorter than Takato, probably by an inch or two. Takato gave Guilmon some bread and explained what would happen that day seeing how the weather was getting worse as the two spoke, and with that Takato started on his way home. While it had started raining on the way home. It was quiet in the car ride to Takato's house. Mrs. Matsuki had tried to break the silence by asking Zachariah a question.

"So Zachariah, where did you live before coming here?" He hesitated for a couple seconds before answering the question.

"I used to live in America with my mother and sister." Zachariah answered.

"Might I ask where you got such a lovely guitar?" Mrs. Matsuki asked again, trying to learn more about the young boy who would be living with them for the next few years.

"It was the last thing I got from my father?" Zachariah said with slight sorrow in his voice.

"What's wrong Zachariah, you sound upset about something." Mr. Matsuki asked.

"It's just that tomorrow is the anniversary of my father's death. He died trying to save two kids from a burning building. The kids made it out..." Zachariah had stopped, trying to hold back tears. "This is the only thing I have to remember him by."

Mr. and Mrs. Matsuki were silent. They wondered why a little kid had to go through so much. Mrs. Matsuki tried to change the subject. "So what else can you do?" Mrs. Matsuki asked.

"I can cook. I am also good with technology." Zachariah said. They arrived at the house, where Takato had beat them there by about a minute.

Takato had heard the car pull up from his bedroom. The young boy thought to himself, "I didn't know that mom and dad went out." He had walked down the stairs just as his parents walked into the room.

"Ah, Takato. This is Zachariah. He will be staying with us for the next few years while he finishes up school." Takato sweat dropped and said, "Well, this is surprising." Zachariah had given him a tip of the hat and said, "I'll try to stay out of your way while I'm here. Is there a place I can set my stuff down?"

"We don't have a room for you to stay in, but you're welcome to stay in the living room if you want." Mr. Matsuki said.

"Thank you very much. Can you point me in the direction of the park? I need to clear my head on a walk."

"Yes it's that way. Just be back by 10:00." Mrs. Matsuki said.

With that Zachariah grabbed his bass and left. Takato was curious. He followed Zachariah to park and hid behind a bush. Zachariah had found a nice spot under a tree next to the path to the hide out where the rain couldn't get to him. He pulled out his bass and started play a couple of warm up scales.

Just as he finished he saw a girl with red hair a shirt with a broken heart on it blue jeans and red shoes. Zachariah had tried to properly introduce himself, but he was soon cut off when the girl said, "I don't have time to talk just play something." Zachariah nodded and started to play. Even though it was short and mellow. The girl just stood there and said, "You call that music." With that she left. Zachariah hung his head down in shame.

"I guess I need to work on my songs." Zachariah said to himself. He looked up as the clouds became denser and darker. "I'd better get back the starting to worsen."

As Zachariah walked back to the house he bumped into a boy wearing an orange vest with brown pants, gray shoes and a strange stuffed animal hanging from his left shoulder. Zachariah tipped his hat and kept walking. Henry had taken a couple of steps forward to see Takato step out of a bush. Henry didn't even want to know why Takato was in the bush. Henry was about to say something when Takato blurted out, "Can't talk now gotta get home bye." Henry just stood there dazzled.

As Zachariah walked up to the he bumped into a post man. The post man and said, " Are you Zachariah B. Scot?" Zachariah looked at the mailman and said,

"Yes." Hesitantly looking up at him

"I have a package for you from America. Please sign here." Zachariah signed the note saying that he received the package, and took the package inside. He opened the box to find a bowie knife, a sheathe, and a note saying,

"Dear Zachariah,

We are very sorry for your tragic loss. In memory of your fathers death we have selvaged his 1911 pistol, and his bowie knife The pistol will be sent to your mother along with a United States flag, while the knife should have been sent to you. When you get back to the United States we want you to start working with the police right away.

Chief of police,

Fill Sober."

Zachariah held the knife as tears came to his eyes. He put the knife in the sheathe and put it back in its box. Takato had just gotten back to the house. He said with a confused look on his face, "Hey, what's in the box?"

Zachariah quickly wiped his tears away and said, "It's nothing." Takato just shrugged as he walked to his room. Night came and by that time everybody was a sleep. Except for Takato. He had woken up in a daze to see Renamon standing over his bed.

The yellow vixen said, "Rika's pretty steamed that you didn't show up to day."

"We ended up going home because of the bad weather. Henry said he was going to call Rika when he got home." Takato said.

" Hmmm..." The yellow vixen replied

In the living room Zachariah had woken up from a terrible nightmare. He quickly sat up and shook his head, his heart pounding rapidly in his chest. The young boy could hear a faint talking down the hall. He quietly snuck down the hallway. He looked around the corner to see a yellow fox speaking English. He quickly turned away and said to himself, "I really need to lay off the coffee for a while." With that Zachariah walked back to the couch went back to sleep. Renamon had perked up her ears after Zachariah finished saying that last statement.

"I must be leaving." She said, and then fazed through the window.

"She has a pretty funny way of leaving in the middle of conversations." Takato said lying back down in his bed. Night flew by and it seemed like the blink of an eye when morning came and Takato woke up excited because today was his school's annual dance and he was taking his crush Jeri Katou to it. On the other side Zachariah had just woken up, but with a heavy heart. He quickly put on his jacket, shoes, and grabbed his wallet, and a small bag for his lunch. He wrote a note saying that he will be out for the day. Before he left Zachariah grabbed his bowie knife and attached it to his belt. "Can never be too careful, especially in a bug city like this." He said to himself.

Takato walked down stairs a few moments after the other child left. He saw the note and was about to read it when the phone rang. Takato answered it. "Hello?" Takato asked.

"Hey, it's Rika. My mom's taking me shopping today so I won't be able to meet up with you all." Rika said.

"Well good luck. Oh and keep an eye out. I have a feeling that more rouge digimon will be out today." Takato said with smile.

"Please, I don't need luck." Rika replied and with that Takato hung up the phone. By this time, Zachariah had been walking through the park when he thought he a shadowy figure. Intrigued, he walked in the direction of the shadowy figure. He walked through the forest for a little while when he came up on a cave. The young boy went inside to find no one there. As he looked back he saw that the strange creature from the night before was blocking the entrance. Zachariah quickly asked, "What do you want with me!?" The yellow vixen looked at him confused.

"What do you mean. I've never seen you before."

"Please, don't play stupid with me! I've seen you before." Zachariah exclaimed

"Hmph, when did you see me?" The creature said.

"Last night, at Takato's house. I thought I was just dreaming still, but it was all too real."

"Was that who I heard last night?" The creature thought to itself. It was at that time Zachariah saw a giant green monster coming up from behind the yellow fox.

Zachariah had unsheathed his knife and exclaimed, "Get out of my way!" with that Zachariah ran, shoved Renamon out of the way, and stuck the knife to the enemy's throat.


End file.
